He tastes like strawberries
by yaoindsakurapetals
Summary: This is yaoi which means boy xboy! Get the message? good. After just watching and never doing anything, they finally go on a date, and it leads to adultered things. Enjoy! please review if you want to! i apologize for the horrible grammar mistakes I am so sorry about that T.T


**I DO NOT OWN BLEACH BECAUSE IF I DID ICHIGO WOULD BE AN ULTIMATE UKE BECAUSE HE TO CUTE! NOW SSSH AND ENJOY!** Please?

Ichigo pov

I could stare at his body all day long and still not get enough. The way his muscles flexed with every movement, his tan covering every inch of his body or at least from what I have seen. His fiery red hair, I first thought would be rough and smell like hair products, was actually soft and silky. I found out when we went to sleep and he untie his long hair, it fell in waves and matched every curve of his body. The fiery red-head just refused to sleep on the floor so he forced his way on my bed, forcing me to fight all my teenage hormones. I sighed as I put down my pencil and gave up on my homework. There was no way I could concentrate on it anyway and it's not like I honestly cared.

I went to my bed and laid down sighing once again at how pathetic I am, because yes I, Ichigo Kurosaki was in love with none other Renji Abarai.

I don't even know how it started, I only knew my heart would thud loudly in my chest when he smiled at me and butterflies rose in my stomach every time he got close to me. And Oh god, wherever he touched me it felt like my skin was on fire and I wanted him to touch me more. Unfortunately, he only ever thought of as a friend and said so on an almost daily basis. Every time he said that it was like an arrow shot through my heart and my hopes died a little every time they were up.

I knew how to keep up the appearance of the stong minded and easily angered teenage boy who showed indifference to almost anything, but now as all these feelings forced their way into my heart I felt like a fragile and shy girl crushing on her best friend, which wasn't far off the mark. He always did that to me and at first it scared me, but then I realized that I fell in love with him...

In this instant though I was so nervous because in the shower was my love and I wanted to run away so bad just so Renji wouldn't find out my feelings. It didn't help that my family went out-of-town to visit our grandparents,leaving me in charge of the house. After wondering what to do when Renji came out of the shower I settled for sleep instead letting the darkness envelop me and my dreams take me away.

Renji pov

'That shower was sooo refreshing. I wonder if Ichigo is still doing his homework. ' I thought to myself as I opened the door to Ichigo's room. "Hey Ichi-" I cut myself off seeing the orange haired boy sleeping on the bed. I walked quietly over to the sleeping boy and sat next to him. 'He looks so cute.' and there was no way for me to deny it. Ichigo's face held a small blush and his face was so peaceful. 'I'm glad I decided to stay here for my vacation, now I get to sleep with and see Ichigo's cute face.

Lately whenever I see him I get nervous and excited being with him. I find myself staring at him and checking out his slender body when I get the chance. Ichigo doesn't even seem to notice how sexy and adorable he's gotten. He doesn't notice that when he walks his delicious looking hips sway and how tight his fuckable little ass is. The stares he receives from both genders go unnoticed everyday. The adorable little teen doesn't even seem to realize the cute faces he makes , like when he pouts or frowns, even when he's angry he is so cute.

My train of thought interupted by a moan released from those tempting lips, and he shifted so now I could see his tone stomach. Ichigo couldn't blame him for what he was about to do and it's not like he would know.

I leaned down towards his face until our lips only had a breath of space between them, and after a moment of conflicting emotions, I pressed my lips upon the sleeping teen. 'He taste like strawberries..'Renji thought as he released Ichigo's pink lips and got up to go put up his towel around his lips and change into some boxers and a shirt so he could sleep in the bed with Ichigo. Missing the whispered name that came out of the berries lips. "Renji"

The next morning 3rd person Pov

'That was a nice dream' Ichigo thought as he attempted to get out of bed but for some reason he couldn't seem to move. As he focused on his surroundings, he blushed a red so bright it matched the hair of his current captor. 'I must still be dreaming' Ichigo thought as he squirmed his hand to his cheek and pinched the hell out of it. 'Nope this ain't no dream' Ichigo thought as he stared at the beautiful mans face. He couldn't believe that Renji, the love of his life, was holding him in his arms. Even if he wasn't even conscious of it, it was a miracle to him. Since there was no school today Ichigo decided to enjoy this moment for however long it lasted.

He layed there for a moment just staring at Renji's chiseled face before he realized something. 'It would be weird if I was caught staring! What if he thought I was disgusting and hated me forever!' Ichigo decided to feign sleep and so he could enjoy the feeling of closeness that they had for even just one more minute.

...

Renji pov

I woke to a heavy feeling on my arm and looked down to see what was going on. How the fuck did I end up holding Ichigo? I mean it's not that I don't like it but what if Ichigo thinks I'm putting the moves on him and hates me!...Then again if he says anything I could just say it probably happened in my sleep... Oh well I am going to enjoy this until Ichigo wakes up.

Ichigo pov 1 hour later(yup they are pretending to sleep for a full hour just laying there...sad isn't it..)

I really, really wanted to stay where I was, but I had to go take a piss so bad, and I'd rather not piss on the guy I like. I gathered my courage and opened my eyes. "Renji, can you wake up please." I said shaking the red haired man slightly. Renji slowly opened his eyes and looked down at me. He stared at me, blushing for a moment before I said" Renji can you let go I have to go to the bathroom!"Renji nodded and slowly released me as if he really didn't want to let go, but I didn't have time to worry about that as I ran into the bathroom and took that much-needed piss. I sighed in relief as the hot liquid left my body. I turned around and walked back to Renji and said" Well are you gonna get up or are you gonna sleep all day."

Renji pov

I cursed the need to pee that these humans had. I could have probably held him for like one more hour (Renji is really desperate people u.u) I sighed as he came back saying "Well are you gonna get up or are you gonna sleep all day." " Fine I'll get dressed." the only reason I was still in bed was because I was hoping you'd lay back down with me. Whatever" What do you want to do today Ichigo?" " I don't know it's your day off." " Fine how about the movies?" "Awesome! There was this slasher one that I wanted to see can we go watch that one! Even though it's like 12 in the morning, so it should be fine since it's dark in the theater. Please Renji!" All this said with a puppy dog face. There was no way in hell that I could say no.

3rd person pov At the movie theater( I am not giving the movie a name because honestly you know they aren't gonna watch it ^.^)*p.s that was the warning*

Renji and Ichigo sat all the way in the back corner. The whole theater was dark and nobody else was there except for a few old people and a couple of teenagers who sat up front. When the movie started the first thing that popped up was a pair of big round tits bouncing while she rode some guy. Everyone except for the teenagers up front left and of course Ichigo and Renji. The pair on the screen continued to have sex making Ichigo grimace and Renji cringe. Why did the slasher films always need sex scenes. A moment later a man with a chainsaw appeared cutting the girl in half and proceeded to chop up the guy as well. Oh that's right because the killers hate seeing some ugly whore screw some guy while on his killing spree, so they had to go first.

Ichigo shivered at the scene and unconsciously started to move closer to Renji. He really didn't like blood, and the reason he continuously watches slasher flicks is because of that little masochist inside of him. Ichigo shivered once again as the man cut off the girl's head and put it near the guys private area. Man that was gross.

Renji noticed that Ichigo was getting kind of close to him. He looked down at the orange haired boy who shivered at the next scene. Why did he want to watch this if he doesn't like it? Renji thought. But as Ichigo kept inching closer and closer to him Renji started to get ideas. After about ten minutes the guy killed another couple brutally and Ichigo was trembling. His body acted on its own, his body clutching tightly to the man sitting next to him. " Ah I'm sorry Renji I didn't mean to-" He was cut off by a pair of soft lips.

Renji pulled Ichigo closer to him if that was even possible, Ichigo had made him lose what little control he had and now the cute little berry was gonna have to pay for it. He swiped his tongue across his sweet tasting lips asking for entrance which was granted quite easily. He slipped his tongue into Ichigo's hot cavern making him moan into his mouth. Renji ran his hands down the orange haired boys body. He put his hand under his shirt touching his slender and soft body. Ichigo moaned once again into Renji's mouth as their tongues fought for dominance. The boy new he wasn't going to win but he wasn't going down without a fight.

Renji pulled away from the boy a smirk splayed across his face as he watched a look of disappointment cross his face.

He leaned forward and whispered" We'll continue this at home Ichigo." Ichigo shivered, he could feel his hot breath on his cheek. He wanted him to touch him more. Ichigo tried to lean forward and initiate another kiss but a hand covered the berry's lip " Nu-uh-uh Ichigo we have to wait till we get home. But just to show you how nice I am we'll go home now." Renji said but truthfully he wanted to pound into Ichigo's tight ass and make the boy see stars but it was fun teasing him so he could wait.

Ichigo pouted and nodded reluctantly. 'Man I can't wait' Renji thought as he dragged Ichigo with him practically running out of the theater and heading towards their home.

At Ichigo's house

Ichigo pov

'I can't believe Renji and me are about to.. to ... aah it's to embarrassing' I gasped as Renji shoved me against the door of my room. His lips claiming mine and his knee grinding into my crotch, eliciting moans and gasps from my lips. ' Am I really the one making those noises how embarrassing.' Renji's lips kissed their way down my jaw to my neck. He bit and sucked on one spot and moved lower marking me . " aah R-renji!" he had slipped his hand underneath my shirt and pinched my nipples roughly."You like it rough don't you Ichigo~" he purred into my ears, his fingers twisting my nipples again. I couldn't help but groan. His strong hands roamed my body, caressing every crevice and curve, making me shiver in delight. I looked at his face and pressed my lips against his initiating another battle for dominance, but this time I let him win and enjoyed the feeling of his tongue in my mouth.

'I feel so hot, and my pants are tight and uncomfortable, I wonder if Renji is the same...?' While Renji was focused on kissing me and rubbing my crotch I moaned in his mouth distracting him even further from what I was about to do.

Renji gasped and pulled away from me, he groaned as he watched me rub his dick through his pants. 'It's so hard! I want to touch it more...' Renji grabbed my wrist and dragged to the bed, throwing me down then immediately laying on top of me."You need to be punished Ichigo, you've been naughty." I said nothing my mind clouded with lust and my body was acting on its own. I leaned forward towards Renji and licked his lips, wanting to taste him again. Renji growled and looked at me with a fiery lust before untying his hair and dominating the writhing berry beneath him.

I moaned and writhed under his skilled hands. He pulled down my pants and boxers then flipped me over so that I was laying on my stomach. " I told you Ima have to punish you for being naughty." Renji's breathing was labored as he raised his hand then slapped my ass, "AAAhh Renji that hurt" tears formed in my eyes from the stinging sensation but at the same time I could feel myself getting harder. Renji smirked" If you don't like it then why are you so turned on, even your cute little hole is twitching." a heavy blush spread across my face " S-shutup Renji! you stupid pineapp-Aaah mm." Renji had spread my butt cheeks apart and started to lick 'my cute little hole' as he so majestically put it. "Nyaa!Aah Renji~ Stop i-it's d-dir-ah-ty!" "But it tastes just fine to me, it's sweet like a strawberry Ichigo~"Aaaaah~Renjiii" I squirmed and moaned as he began pumping my leaking erection.

Renji pov

'This berry was driving him crazy, I can't hold on much longer if he keeps moaning like that.' "Aah mmmph Ah! Renji it- it f-f-feels so goood."Ichigo managed to say. I continued to lick the tight hole, if I didn't start prepping him now I would just take him dry, because he was being to sexy to hold back.

I shoved my tongue into the tight hole tasting his sweet essence and loving how the orange haired berry squirmed under him. I had to admit at the point I might be a sadist. I smacked his now pink butt when he tried to push his cute ass deeper on to my tongue. " Nu-uh Ichigo. Be a good boy and let me continue." I said playfully, ignoring the whine that came from Ichigo and continued to slowly thrust my tongue into his sweet ass.

After a while I pulled away and shoved a finger inside of him, it slipped in easily so I decided he could manage another after all I loosened him up a bit already. Ichigo moaned as I thrust my fingers in his ass, making a scissoring motion spreading the virgins hole as much as he could, he wasn't bragging but he was at least a good 10 inches, Ichigo wasn't small either though he was about maybe 8 inches?

I played with his dick while thrusting my fingers deeper and added a third one "Ah Renji! I'm! I'm com-" before he could finish his back arched and I pumped him hard and fast milking out his dick until it was limp. "You're amazing Ichigo, even though you just came and your ass is still twitching, asking for me to fuck it, isn't that right Ichigo?"Ichigo was panting heavily, his ass was hanging in the air and his face was as crimson as my hair. I smirked and leaned down towards Ichigo and kissed his lips briefly making him taste the his own essense.

3rd person pov

"Ichigo tell me what you want." ''But Renji I-" "Tell me what you want and I'll give it to you." Ichigo was silent for just a moment considering his options and opted for the one that would lead to pleasure. "Fuck me Renji." It was just a simple sentence, but it set something off inside. He lined his dick up with his quivering hole and slammed it inside. It slipped in easily and Ichigo moaned loudly practically screaming, as Renji continued to ram into him, hitting his sweet spot several times, making Ichigo see stars. Ichigo was hard and leaking pre-cum already close to the edge once again, but this time so was Renji. "I'm- I'm cummi-cumming Renji!" he barely managed to say before the white liquid shot out once again and his ass tightened around Renji making him groan and cum with him and milking him as Renji rode out his orgasm.

They layed there together for minutes? hours? They didn't know nor did they care. Renji kissed Ichigo gently " I love you Ichigo" " I love you to." the sugar coated words slipping past their lips before they could even think about it..

After a while though Renji just had to ask because it had been on his mind ever since he secretly kissed Ichigo. " Hey Ichigo?" "Yeah?" "Why do you taste like strawberries, I mean you don't even like strawberries right, so how come you taste like em'?" Ichigo blushed and punched Renji in the arm as hard as he could "How the hell would I know that?"

**END OF STORY**

* * *

This story was fun to do. I don't know why but I guess it's that little pervert inside of me enjoying this so much. Whatever, I am sorry about grammar errors and if you didn't like but honestly if you don't like yaoi you shouldn't even be in this category. I mean it says clearly Renji and Ichigo and M so it's your fault not mine. Thank you for Reading!

** I have made some changes. I have fixed the grammar errors that I want changed and added like a sentence or 2. I am sorry for my horrible writing!**


End file.
